


Pet Names

by KauHuf



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: All Dialogue, Demon, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pet Names, angel - Freeform, gomens, good omens - Freeform, something short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 08:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20288755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KauHuf/pseuds/KauHuf
Summary: A brief discussion between an angel and a demon about pet names.





	Pet Names

**Author's Note:**

> Whoa, three Gomens Fics back to back!  
i swear im working on other things im just really into this show atm

“Crowley?”

“Yes, Angel?”

“Ah...why do you call me ‘angel’?”

“M’not calling you ‘angel’, I’m calling you ‘Angel’. It’s a capital ‘A’.”

“There’s a difference?”

“Yes, of course there is!”

“Okay then, why Angel?”

“Cause that's what you are, innit?”

“Yes, but I don’t call you Demon. With a capital ‘D’, to be clear.”

“Well that would just be silly. You call me other things, though.”

“Of course I do! I call you ‘dear’ and I call you ‘love’ and ooh, one of my favorites: ‘wily old serpent!’”

“Well that's your answer then.”

“...”

“What is it, Aziraphale?

“What’s my answer?”

“It’s...it’s a pet name, Angel. M’not saying what you  _ are _ , I’m just...saying what you mean to  _ me. _ ”

“Oh…”

“Or as you would put it: you're not just any angel, you’re  _ my  _ Angel;  _ the _ Angel.”

“Oh!”

“Oh indeed.”

“...I like it. Quite a bit. Thank you, my wily old serpent.”

“You’re welcome, my Angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> I used to hate writing dialogue, but now I find it being one of my favorite things to write now! Comments? Kudos? Cute things you call your SO? (i call mine Bean<3) Lemme Know!


End file.
